


Ценность ресурсов

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, самая настоящая драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Вы можете представить, как трудно работать, когда у вас в подчинении одни Галахады?





	Ценность ресурсов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> Мы должны уползать Чарли! (и Мерлина, конечно)

Металлический протез — любой из них — всегда воспринимался скорее как лишняя тяжесть, но без него было еще хуже, и Чарли убеждается в этом в очередной, особенно горький раз. Каждый вдох дается с трудом, ребра противно ноют, а во рту настойчиво остается привкус давно уже пролитой крови.

И, судя по температуре и влажности воздуха, это уже далеко не Поппиленд.

Голода нет, тошноты, впрочем, тоже, пусть Чарли и ожидал ее.

Комната, в которой он приходит в себя, похожа на камеру, хотя намного больше — на психбольницу.

Все стены изрисованы бабочками.

Названия на латыни перемежаются с яркими, удивительно точными рисунками, и Чарли тянется, чтобы прикоснуться, — но тянется правой рукой, и бабочки улетают, такие же мертвые, как и он.

Зеркало определенно двойное. спасибо за урок, Эгги.

Эта кличка заставляет Чарли _вспомнить_.

Клара, и ее запасные перчатки, забытые у Чарли в куртке. Поппи, наверняка оставшаяся без поддержки в виде собак. Удивительная решимость в груди, когда он все-таки вступил в заранее проигранный бой.

Чарли не знает, почему он жив, но уверен, что это ненадолго.

Еду ему приносит милая женщина, спокойно и уверенно держащая у пояса пистолет. Чарли не сомневается, дверь камеры будет заблокирована при любом лишнем движении. Женщина не называет свое имя, но знает, кто он. Женщина спрашивает, не против ли Чарли пары уколов.

За последний год Чарли кололи столько раз, что это почти вошло в привычку, как приготовление завтрака или бритье раз в три дня.

Женщина не отвечает на вопросы, и Чарли быстро перестает их задавать. Даже вопрос «Почему я жив?» она жестоко оставляет без ответа.

Здесь есть душ, и унитаз, и ему приносят чистое полотенце и серую униформу. В голове навязчиво крутятся тупые шуточки про тюрьмы для суперзлодеев, которые Чарли не решается облекать в точные слова.

Возможно, эти бабочки на стене — последнее, что он видит в жизни.

Бритву ему не дают, а зубная щетка резиновая и гнется в пальцах, но это уже больше всего того, на что Чарли мог бы рассчитывать.

На следующий день вместо женщины приходит забавный ковбой, который перемежает официальный допрос и флирт, и Чарли почти отвечает на это все, пока остро не понимает, что его судьба все равно решена.

— Зачем вы тянете? — спрашивает он. — Если лень мыть камеру, я выйду на кафель.

Ковбой щурится, и Чарли видит много нехорошего в этом насмешливом взгляде.

— Ты ценный ресурс, — ожидаемо говорит он. — И пусть на твоих плечах и лежит…

— С каких пор Кингсмэн нанимает ковбоев? — перебивает его Чарли и трет плечо. — И с каких пор ценность ресурса стоит выше мести?

— А тебе не терпится умереть, — смеется ковбой.

Чарли хочется ответить многое, но это все будет ложью — что не терпится, что пора бы уже, что больше незачем существовать. Хуйня это все. Чарли отчаянно, до боли хочется жить.

Ковбой заканчивает допрос до обидного быстро. До вечера — по биологическим часам Чарли, наверняка ебанувшимся в край, — его никто не беспокоит, даже с обедом. Впрочем, к еде, принесенной ковбоем, Чарли и не притрагивается.

Вот теперь его настигает ледяная тошнота.

А когда Чарли сдается и просто закручивается в одеяло, пытаясь не думать, дверь камеры открывается с тихим шипением, и к нему кто-то _въезжает_. Первая мысль — про куклу из Пилы, и это так глупо, глупо, глупо!

— Даже не поздороваешься со мной, Чарли? — спрашивает у него Мерлин, и только после этого Чарли высовывает нос из-под одеяла. — Я, конечно, не учил тебя манерам, но ты и сам неплохо справлялся.

Ниже бедер у Мерлина пугающая пустота.

Чарли охватывает непонятное веселье.

— Доброго... времени суток, сэр, — с одной рукой выбраться из одеяла быстро не так просто, но Чарли справляется на ура и спрашивает без экивоков: — И в чем же моя для вас ценность?

Мерлин хмыкает, будто знает его с ковбоем диалог до последнего звука, и в его усмешке Чарли чудится будущая жизнь.

— О, ты не представляешь, как трудно работать, когда у тебя в подчинении одни Галахады, — говорит Мерлин. — Для равновесия нужен еще хотя бы один Мордред.

— Зачем, если Артур уже мертв?

— Найдешь нового, — жестко говорит Мерлин, и Чарли снова чувствует себя в учебке и на своем месте, черт побери. — Помощь в технических делах мне не помешает. За попытку откровенного саботажа скормлю Галахадам, они не подавятся.

— Да вы ебанулись, — честно отвечает Чарли.

Мерлин пожимает плечами.

— Я ебанусь через час, когда буду говорить как раз с ними. А сейчас я спрашиваю, готов ли ты сотрудничать.

— Е-ба-ну-лись, — выдавливает Чарли. И напоминает, будто это можно забыть: — Я ваше ателье разбомбил.

— А я взорвал голову твоей семье, — язвит Мерлин, что явный признак нехватки терпения, но Чарли не может думать дальше в этом направлении. Его охватывает холод, а голову наполняет ставшая такой привычной за этот год тяжесть. — Ну что, квиты?

Мерлин мудак. А Чарли так и не научился отпускать прошлое. Не то чтобы у него сейчас есть выбор, но послать Мерлина нахуй с его сотрудничеством крайне приятно.

Как и принять это предложение после.


End file.
